Devices in a smart home environment include a host of circuit components and interfaces for enabling communications with other systems, devices, and/or servers. For example, some smart devices include multiple radios as components of a single integrated circuit collocated within a compact area for receiving and transmitting signals to other devices and across networks. As a consequence of the close physical spacing of components within smart devices, combined with close proximity to nearby conductive materials and the fact that devices often share the same or close frequency bands in operation, device components typically exhibit poor isolation from transmissions of one another. In addition to poor communications performance, sensitive device components are also at risk of damage when their input power thresholds are exceeded due to poor isolation.